Configuration settings of devices are normally modified manually, based on an input from a device user. Unfortunately, manual modification relies on the device user to remember to change the settings. Device users often forget to manually adjust device settings, such as changing the ringer mode from audible to vibrate, with potentially embarrassing or annoying consequences.